


anniversary

by Moonprincess92



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anniversary, Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/pseuds/Moonprincess92
Summary: It's Cassian and Jyn's first anniversary.





	anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> "1 year prompt- Cassian and Jyn reach their one year anniversary (married or just as a couple) and don't exactly know how to celebrate becuase neither of them have ever reached this point in a relationship before."

Somewhere on the ice planet of Hoth, there is a base currently without power.

This base is frigid on a good day and downright freezing on a bad one. Within it are pilots wearing three parkas, x-wings that are currently freezing over and droids clanking and blowing hot air to try and melt them down. There’s a medbay currently full of rebel soldiers with hypothermia, and no way to help them. The entire base is going to die unless they get power back, and get it back  _soon_.

Somewhere inside Echo One, there’s a captain’s room. It’s dingy and as freezing as the rest of the base, but inside it is a bed. It’s not large, and it’s not even the most comfortable, but within its sheets are two people who are doing everything they can to stave off the cold.

They are still wearing as many clothes as possible and Jyn misses feeling his skin against her own. She can’t complain though, since she was still a little embarrassed at the noises she made when his hands had first snaked inside the material. It felt dangerous, exciting, his sizzling hands traversing her waist, stomach, breasts… the white hot thrill shoots through her with every thrust of his hips, with every clench of her fingers lost inside his clothes, digging into his flesh. He mouths at her throat, their capability to speak words vanishing some time ago. They’re both on forced leave after their last disaster of a mission and don’t have anywhere else to be. They can take all the time they want. She’s touched him, he’s tasted her, and now they’ve wrapped themselves around each other in the hopes that they can literally fuck the cold out of them.

“Cassian–” she gasps, and she’s on fire.

“I know, I know…” He’s sweating under all the blankets.

She’s close,  _she’s so damn close_ , and luckily he always seems to know what she wants without her having to actually say it. A hand reaches down between them, struggling to remain steady, struggling to remain in control at all. She’s gone before she can think. It’s like her head explodes, like the Death Star firing on her brain. He buries his nose in her hair and follows not too long after. Eventually, he moves like he’s about to roll off her, but Jyn suddenly tightens her thighs around him, keeping him there. His weight is a comfort, the best blanket, and she doesn’t want him to go just yet.

He laughs a little, kissing the side of her head. “I’m about to spontaneously combust.”

“Your arse will freeze if we take the blankets off.”

“Might be worth it.”

She rolls her eyes, her heart still racing. They’re going to cool down quickly, she knows that, but she’s still tempted to strip off anyway, have nothing between them once more. She sighs then, reaching up and tugging on his hair so that they can look at each other. Something sobers, the light-heartedness fading until only what they’ve been trying to forget starts seeping back in. 

An entire standard year.

“Do you know what we’re supposed to do now?” she asks, quietly.

He shakes his head slowly. “I’ve never had a relationship last this long before.”

“We should be happy,” she reminds him.

“I know.”

“But I keep thinking…”

He kisses her, long and deep. “ _I know_.”

Rogue One hangs over them, because if it’s been a year since the first time they ever fell into bed together, then it’s been a year and roughly three weeks since they first staggered away from Scarif as the only sole survivors. That first time they were still healing, still grieving, and probably shouldn’t have dealt with it all by fucking each other enough times in the hopes that it would all go away. Luckily it worked out for them, but it meant that this first anniversary, the first time Jyn’s ever been in a position to celebrate such a thing, is clouded in a degree of melancholy and regret.

He rolls off her with a sigh and she lets him this time, but he doesn’t go far. She burrows into his side, not even caring that the way her hands grip his shirt come off as a little needy. “We desperately need power back,” she says, conversationally. “There’s only so many times we can sleep together to stay warm.”

“If there’s a limit, we haven’t reached it yet.”

She shoves him a little. “Cassian… we’re allowed to be happy, right?”

“You’re asking the wrong person.”

But she kisses his shoulder, his neck. “Well, I am happy. And I’m starting to get sick of feeling guilty about it.” 

She’s honestly done. She used to be so good at torturing herself, her only rival perhaps being Cassian himself, but she realises that she’s just so tired of it all. She wants to kiss him and not force herself to picture a crumbling tower and a dark elevator at the same time. She’s never allowed herself to just enjoy this, without also making herself face all sorts of self-imposed consequences, but it’s a cycle she wants to break. She hasn’t been easy on herself in the past, but they have something special, something important and worth protecting…  

He suddenly turns his head and kisses her back. For several moments, they lose themselves in each other until he pulls away to murmur, 

“I love you.”

“Kriffing hell,” she rolls her eyes. “We’re doing this? Ok. I love you, too.”

Somewhere on the ice planet of Hoth, there is a base currently without power and two people who take on the world together.

And they’re going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> so exactly a year ago i posted my first rogue one fanfic and turns out im still stuck in this Hell so uhhhh...... happy anniversary i guess hahahaha i hope yall liked it, let me know what u think!!!!!!
> 
> (Honestly thank you so so much to everyone who's ever commented on my fics, encouraged me to keep going, the friends i've made....... i love you all, seriously. <3) 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
